Sous la lumière d'une lune rouge
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: Un an après la chute de Mikoto, Misaki va sur le pont pour contempler la lune rouge et repenser à l'Homra. Et la personne qu'il hait le plus et qui pourtant lui manque tellement vient le rejoindre : Fushimi Saruhiko. (lemon)


_Voilà voilà, ça m'aura pris quelques jours cette réécriture-là et la fin a été un peu précipitée, mais j'espère que ça va tout de même te plaire I. ! :)_

_Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié, pas seulement à cause des horaires de cours, mais surtout parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration...Et puis mon amie (la même qui m'a fait découvrir K Project et demandé le Kuroh/Shiro m'avait demandé un SaruMi) et je l'ai écrit, puis réécrit etc. Jusqu'à être à peu près satisfaite (et après m'être fait menacée par mon amie : je suis désolée du retard et du temps que ça a pris ! '' )_

_PS : les Mi~sa~ki sont pour l'intonation bien particulière et propre à Saruhiko lorsqu'il pronnonce son prénom (surtout pour l'embêter)._

_Enjoy !_

**Sous la lumière d'une lune rouge**

Le jeune homme errait dans les rues de la ville, arrivant au pont de l'île universitaire. Il s'arrêta là, regardant l'étendue aquatique coulant sous ses pieds, le regard vague alors que le soleil descendait dans le ciel, rougissant l'horizon de sa douce couleur pourpre. Il se tint là, pensif. L'obscurité emplissait le ciel et le soleil lançait un dernier éclat orangé brillant avant de s'éteindre totalement.

Le jeune homme au skateboard ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'observer l'eau sombre qui lui renvoyait son reflet mélancolique et pensif. Attendait-il quelqu'un ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire, pas même lui.

D'ailleurs, le pont était vide de toute voiture ou personne, tout le monde étant rentré chez soi ou dans un endroit plus romantique pour observer le ciel ce soir. On disait qu'il devait y avoir une éclipse lunaire. Une éclipse lunaire totale suivant une tétrade, lui donnant cette couleur rouge si particulière, qui lui valait le surnom de « Lune pourpre » ou plus justement « Lune de sang ».

Dans le silence soucieux, un pas résonna soudain. Un pas lent et assuré. Un jeune homme qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que le premier – bien qu'en réalité il soit son cadet de quelques mois – s'arrêta à côté de lui en silence. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, appréciant le silence et la tranquilité ambiante ainsi que la fraîcheur nocturne quand le plus grand, un garçon pâle, aux yeux gris, aux cheveux aile de corbeau et aux lunettes à l'épaisse monture noire brisa le silence :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Mi~sa~ki ?

L'intéressé se raidit légèrement en entendant son prénom mais se reprit. L'autre en profita pour l'observer : ses cheveux roux emprisonnés par un bonnet, ses yeux marrons et sa peau délicate à peine éclairée par la lune qui commençait à se former, illuminant son tatouage en forme de flamme de l'Homra. Il était vraiment beau.

_ Je viens regarder la lune rouge, dit enfin Misaki après une hésitation – était-ce vraiment une bonne chose que de _lui_ parler ? - Ça me rappelle l'Homra et... avant. Quand Mikoto-san était encore vivant...

_ Ça fait plus d'un an, Misaki, soupira le brun. Pourquoi tu ne t'en remets toujours pas ?

_ Après que Mikoto-san soit mort... commença Misaki, tu as disparu, Saruhiko.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne t'ai plus vu depuis. C'est ça le plus dur. Quand tu as quitté l'Homra, on se voyait encore, et même si on se battait, tu étais là. Mais quand il s'est effondré, tu es parti. La chute de Mikoto-san, j'aurais pu m'en remettre, mais tu n'étais pas là, continua le roux en serrant les poings. Tu n'étais plus là... Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un brusque accès de colère en faisant face à Saruhiko, se maîtrisant encore juste assez pour ne pas le frapper.

Ce dernier était stupéfait. Il regardait Misaki serrant les poings, désemparé. Après la chute de l'Homra, son travail au Scepter 4 continuait, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps. Il s'était plongé dans un travail qu'il détestait. Il croyait que Misaki le haïssait, et bien qu'avant il préférait susciter en lui de la haine plutôt que de l'indifférence, il n'en avait plus été aussi sûr après ça. Il observa celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Ou plutôt _comment_ lui dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait plus le blesser comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser plus, lâcha Saruhiko.

Il ne s'en rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard, quand il entendit les paroles sortir de sa bouche. Ce fut au tour de Misaki d'être surpris. Il desserra les poings et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Que... commença-t-il.

Il se tut. Que fallait-il dire dans ces situations ? Saruhiko ne voulait pas le blesser ? Mais... il ne l'avait pas blessé auparavant. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il quittait l'Homra, ç'avait été un choc.

Mais sa douleur venait surtout du fait qu'il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il avait fait ça. Rien d'autre !

Et en le laissant seul, tout seul, il lui avait fait mal ! Il l'avait laissé avec sa tristesse et sa douleur !

_ Tu te rends compte que c'est en me laissant seul que tu m'as fait mal, Saru ?! Hurla-t-il enfin, et tu dis que tu ne voulais pas me blesser plus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais au juste ?! Que j'allais bien ?!

_ Je... je suis désolé Misaki, bégaya Saruhiko sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Vraiment. Pardonne-moi... s'il-te-plaît ?

_ Tu me demande de te pardonner ?! Temee !.. Alors, dis-le-moi : pourquoi tu es parti ? s'écria Misaki. Pourquoi tu as quitté l'Homra ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais changé d'avis sur nous et avais décidé de te ranger du côté des Bleus. Ce n'est pas par hasard si tu es allé chez eux, je le sais !

Et pourquoi tu me l'as dit avant ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?! Que je te souhaite bonne chance ?! Que je te dissuade ?! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, merde !

Saruhiko déglutit. Misaki respirait lentement, tentant de se calmer après cette nouvelle crise de nerfs. Il était temps de lui dire. De lui avouer. Il avait redouté ce moment, mais il était temps.

_ Parce que... je voulais que tu me remarques, commença-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Quand on était encore au lycée, on était les meilleurs amis, tu me regardais avec cette admiration dans les yeux et tu ne voyais que moi... et puis on a rencontré Suoh Mikoto et l'Homra.

À partir de ce moment, c'était Mikoto que tu regardais avec des yeux admiratifs et comme il y avait Totsuka, Kusanagi, Kamamoto et les autres et je n'existais plus. Et... j'ai décidé de trouver un moyen pour que tu me regarde de nouveau... Quand j'ai quitté l'Homra, dès qu'on se croisait, tu étais en colère, furieux et tu ne voyais plus que moi, j'existais de nouveau pour toi... C'est pour ça.

_ Mais... Tu es totalement con ou quoi Saruhiko ?! Tu étais mon meilleur ami ! Même à l'Homra, je te voyais toujours ! Ça n'a aucun putain de sens ! Pourquoi... pourquoi tu pourrais être _jaloux _des autres ?!

_ Parce que je t'aime.

_ Hein ?!

_ Misaki, je t'aime, répéta le Bleu avec une appréhension qu'il cachait en le regardant dans les yeux.

Misaki était sonné. Ils restèrent en silence un petit moment, dans la nuit sombre, éclairé par la lune qui était encore blanche. L'éclipse lunaire n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Un léger bruit de fond venant du centre-ville et du vent soufflant dans les arbres remplit le pont. Puis...

_ Idiot.

_ Que... ?

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, imbécile ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, abruti ! Gueula encore une fois Yata.

Saruhiko mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information. Il remarqua alors – enfin – le poing de Misaki. En l'air. Serré. Qui s'approchait dangereusement près de son visage. Il para le coup avec sa main droite et tira Yata vers lui en tirant sur le bras qui s'apprêtait à le frapper. Lorsque Misaki fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il sourit. Le roux s'en aperçut et se dégagea doucement, les joues rouges. Après l'aveu du skater, Saruhiko avait envie de jouer avec son Misaki, comme avant. Il avait toujours été un joueur après tout, et le jeune homme qui faisait plus jeune en faisait les frais.

Il prit le plus petit par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Yata, encore désemparé, et surtout curieux bien qu'un peu anxieux, se laissa emmener sans rien dire. Ils marchèrent à travers la ville, le Rouge regardant avec appréhension le brun devant lui le traîner. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda tout de même :

_ Où est-ce qu'on va, Saru ?

_ Tu verras Mi~sa~ki, répondit malicieusement Saruhiko.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin jusqu'à un immeuble gris. Grand, sobre, banal, Misaki ne l'aurait pas spécialement remarqué si ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés juste devant. Il entra à la suite du jeune homme en uniforme bleu et ils atteignirent l'étage de Saruhiko – qui emprunta les escaliers – avant d'entrer. Le roux voulut observer l'appartement plus longuement, mais se sentit immédiatement entraîné avec force vers un étage supérieur – remarquant au passage que l'appartement était un duplex – puis poussé dans une chambre. Si il avait encore quelques doutes quand à ce qui allait suivre, il ne pouvait plus en avoir aucun à présent. La chambre était faiblement éclairée et laissait voir une fenêtre sur le côté, un grand lit bien fait, une armoire, quelques dossiers traînants sur un bureau, une chaise et une table de nuit avec une lampe et un livre. Tout était bien rangé et il n'y avait pas de meuble superflu, rien de purement décoratif et l'ensemble était sobre et élégant. Tout du moins, ce fut ce que Misaki eut le temps de penser juste avant de sentir Saruhiko l'étreindre, le pressant contre lui, commençant à déposer quelques légers baisers sur son cou. Le plus vieux frissonna de plaisir et, rosissant un peu plus, pencha la tête pour laisser plus d'espace au Bleu, qui s'en donna à coeur joie, mordillant et léchant avec délice la peau sucrée du cou offert. Il laissa une main courir le long du torse du roux, se glissant sous le sweat-shirt pour caresser la peau douce jusqu'aux tétons, qu'il sentait prêts à durcir. Il en prit un et le titilla un peu, le faisant rouler délicatement entre son pouce et son index, ne pouvant retenir un sourire lorsque Misaki laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il souffla sur le cou du Rouge, lui déclenchant un nouveau frisson. Saruhiko conduit doucement son amant vers le lit, où il lui enleva son sweat-shirt encombrant, entraînant son bonnet et ses écouteurs avec.

Le Bleu s'approcha du second bout de chair sombre et le lécha avant de le suçoter. Misaki sentait son coeur tambouriner bien trop vite et sa respiration devenir anarchique. Il se retenait tant qu'il pouvait de gémir, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Son amant s'en aperçut bientôt et descendit le long de la ligne pileuse, continuant ses caresses et ses suçotements, jusqu'à atteindre la virilité érigée de son aîné, dont le pantalon était un peu baissé. Il le déboutonna, descendit la braguette et délesta son Misaki de ce vêtement superflu, faisant de même pour son sous-vêtement.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, on est excité, Mi~sa~ki ? Susurra Saruhiko en jetant un oeil à l'intéressé.

_ T-Tais-toi, Saru ! Bégaya le roux, gêné.

_ Oh, mais c'est qu'on est encore timide ? Je vais arranger ça, Mi~sa~ki...

Illustrant ses paroles, le brun donna un premier coup de langue le long de l'excitation de son amant, qui retint à grand peine un gémissement. Il parcourut sa langue le long de la virilité avant de la prendre en bouche et de commencer des va-et-vient, se délectant enfin des gémissements que Misaki n'arrivait plus à retenir. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de venir. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec personne, sa phobie des filles ne l'aidant pas vraiment à se trouver une petite amie. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une chaleur caractéristique dans son bas-ventre.

_ Sa-Saru, je vais... souffla-t-il.

Le brun acquiesca légèrement et accéléra encore le rythme des va-et-vient. Peu de temps après, Misaki vint dans un long gémissement. Saruhiko avala autant qu'il pouvait du liquide offert et se redressa, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il contempla un instant son oeuvre : son Misaki, allongé, rouge et haletant, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, son excitation pulsant toujours avec quelques gouttes du liquide blanc qui lui avaient échappées. Il s'approcha du plus vieux et murmura à son oreille :

_ Alors, Mi~sa~ki ? Tu veux continuer ? Tu n'as que deux mots à dire...

_ ...mjbflg-moi...

_ Pardon, Mi~sa~ki, je n'ai pas bien entendu...

_ Prend-moi, répéta clairement Misaki en détournant le regard.

Un long sourire s'étira sur le visage du plus jeune qui se déshabilla prestement avant de se diriger vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit et d'en retirer une petite bouteille que Misaki ne put identifier avant de voir l'inscription dessus. Du lubrifiant. Rougir plus était impossible, il hoqueta donc légèrement lorsque Saruhiko en versa sur ses doigts avant de se diriger vers lui. Le ramenant plus loin sur le lit, il lui écarta les jambes et, lui adressant un regard rassurant – et retenant un commentaire salace sur la virginité toujours intact de son amant –, rentra un doigt dans son intimité. Il le laissa quelques secondes avant d'en mettre un second et d'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux. Misaki serrait les dents sous la douleur, les poings crispés sur les couvertures. Bientôt, il s'habitua à la sensation étrange et la douleur s'atténua lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut plongé dans son intimité. Lorsqu'il le jugea assez préparé, et prenant soin de ne pas être brusque, Saruhiko retira ses doigts et se plaça à son entrée. Il jeta un regard à Misaki, qui lui fit signe qu'il était prêt. Alors, sans plus attendre, il le pénétra, doucement, restant quelques secondes afin de laisser une nouvelle fois son amant s'habituer à cette nouvelle intrusion. Amant qui lui fit bientôt un signe de la tête pour qu'il continue. Toujours avec délicatesse, le Bleu commença alors à rentrer par petits coups plus profondément dans l'intimité du roux, se retirant à moitié avant de recommencer. La douleur était toujours là et, bien qu'elle fût plus vive au début, elle s'estompait au fur et à mesure que les coups s'intensifiaient, remplacée peu à peu par un plaisir intense que Misaki n'aurait jamais cru possible de ressentir.

Le brun accéléra le rythme des coups, s'allongeant sur son amant pour l'enlacer, sentant avec délice ses mains lui griffer le dos, se délectant surtout des gémissements de plaisir que Misaki poussait maintenant sans retenue, une fois la douleur envolée. Saruhiko ne pouvait retenir lui-même ses grognements de plaisir et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du plus vieux, qui réagit encore à cette petite attention. Misaki put seulement articuler avec difficulté :

_ Saru... je... je vais...

Saruhiko acquiesca, se sentant proche lui aussi. Il regarda son amant et murmura :

_ Misaki... ensembles...

Et, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le point de venir, Saru l'embrassa fougueusement, avalant son gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il vint enfin sur son torse, suivit par le brun qui vint en lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, se séparant pour chercher de l'air et, encore haletants, Saruhiko se retira de Misaki et s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis, alors que Misaki était visiblement sur le point de s'endormir, il murmura :

_ Saru... ouvre la fenêtre s'il-te-plaît...

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun.

_ Je veux voir la lune rouge... avec toi...

Déposant un chaste baiser sur son front, Saruhiko se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Puis ils s'enveloppèrent de couvertures et contemplèrent la lune rouge, enlacés.


End file.
